


[Podfic] Carte Blanche

by AerPods (Aer)



Series: [Podfic] All Caps [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Character Study, Healing Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn Watching, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex As Character Study, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/AerPods
Summary: Podfic: 50:21, mp3, m4a, and streaming formatsSummary:Nic logs on early, just to make sure Andris1991 is still on the site, still doing his daily show at 11 pm Eastern Time. It’s only been a few months since Nic was a semi-regular viewer, but still.If Nic’s life is proof of anything, it’s that things can always change.Andris1991 is still in today’s listings, with a countdown clock showing he’s scheduled to go live in just under an hour. That should give Nic just enough time to broach the subject with Tom.Well.To make a plan, really. To work out exactly what to say and how to say it, how toexplainto Tom.Then to find his balls.Thento broach the subject with Tom.
Relationships: Nic Dowd/Tom Wilson
Series: [Podfic] All Caps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388953
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carte Blanche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394178) by [makeit_takeit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeit_takeit/pseuds/makeit_takeit). 

No cover art right now because my computer is currently sitting in the “take in to Best Buy for repairs when I have a free minute” pile. 

[mp3 format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OXFPM3-hGGNKVVMJ20ExqY4LXFCHGjx6/view?usp=drivesdk)

[m4a format](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14J3Q_pqJN4rXChWRHCYn6t_0ltL4Mgrr/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Reader’s Note:** well that took way longer than anticipated! Thank you, as always, to makeit_takeit for letting me record this!


End file.
